


Regret (Part 2)

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Tora's furious with Poppy, with Julri, with the whole world really. Julri shows up, not ready to accept Poppy's truly done with him.
Relationships: Poppy/Tora
Comments: 52
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and original work belong to the talented Lilydusk, I just like playing with them ;P
> 
> ******READ PART ONE FIRST ****** (It's separate from the rest of this work because Part One can stand alone. The entirety of Part Two makes references to Part One though and picks up where that one ended.)
> 
> As always, your commentary is welcomed and encouraged! They make me smile and encourage me to continue to write more. Before any of you ask, there will be a second chapter to this. Now, buckle up, this one's a doozy. It had my hot just editing. (I know I said it'd drop tomorrow but I was too excited and stayed up revising.) I'll try to get ch.4 of "Sinnin" out tomorrow instead ;)
> 
> Playlist suggestion for this story (In this order): Next contestant - Nickelback Bad Girlfriend - Theory of a Deadman & Give me love - Ed Sheeran

Tora dug in his heels, having had enough of being treated like cargo, the sudden stop sending Poppy flying back into his arms, the back of her head hitting him squarely in the chest. That’s better, he thought, finally back where she belongs. Canting his head down, he fixed his scowl on her, belaying none of what her soothing presence was actually doing to him. She blinked up at him innocently and Tora’s heart skipped a beat. This little slip of a woman had way too much power over him. He wasn’t having it today though; renewing his grip on his fury he channelled it into his voice. “Wanna explain why I wasn’t allowed to give that little fucker exactly what he deserves?” He asked harshly. 

Turning around to face him, Poppy pressed both her palms over his stomach, sliding them slowly over his chest before coming to rest on his shoulders. One of her fingers played distractedly with a lock of his hair. “Because Tora, like I said, he’s not worth it.” His brows dipped closer together, causing the skin of his forehead to crease. His hair now forgotten, Poppy’s fingers traced his face, soothing his frown. “Don’t be so angry love, you’ll wrinkle that handsome face of yours.” Tora drew back from her fingers startled. It had been two months since they had started, ‘this’, whatever ‘this’ was, but she had never in that time said anything about love. Well, he supposed she had yelled that she “loved” what he did to her when they were tumbling over each other in bed, but to have her call him that so openly... He could feel himself hardening. ‘No Tora’, he thought bitingly, ‘Anger. Rage. Fury. Don’t let her distract you. That fucker touched her! Touched his Bobby.’ Just like that, his wrath was back full force. “He touched you!” Tora thundered, drawing more than a few surprised stares from the crowd around them. 

Blushing, Poppy grabbed his wrist, her fingers tangling in his bracelet as she pulled him along through the crowd, back towards his car. She could feel Tora glaring daggers into the back of her head. Finally turning to face him, Poppy patted down his hips, her brows drawn together in concentration. Content she had found what she was looking for, she reached her small hand into his left front pocket, fishing for his car keys. Saying Poppy’s hand had caught him by surprise was an understatement. Feeling her little fingers moving against his thigh had him eliciting a reaction that was making it very hard to hold onto his ire. Withdrawing her hand, Poppy tossed his keys at him. “Get in the car Tora. You’re taking me home.” She spat. 

Tora drove in an irate daze wondering how the fuck, SHE, had wound up mad at HIM. He was supposed to be the angry one damn it! “This isn’t done.” He growled. Poppy huffed beside him, looking fierce and sexy as hell. “Let it go Tora,” she grated from behind gritted teeth. 

“He fucking touched you, that entitled little piss-ant had his grubby little fingers all over you!” Tora rumbled around the lit cigarette in his mouth, his foot unconsciously pressing harder against the gas pedal. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake Tora, don’t exaggerate.” Poppy huffed, turning to look at him, “Besides, lots of people touch me-” The rest of her statement was cut off by the roared “WHAT?” that emanated from Tora. “Oh calm down, not like that stupid! You know what I mean. You’re acting like Julri was feeling me up; all he did was grab my hand!” Poppy was quickly losing her patience with him. She knew he was possessive, but this was getting to be too much.

Tora was seething beside her, his cigarette almost burnt down to the filter with the heavy breaths he was taking. Pulling into a parking space, he unfolded himself from the car, slamming the door with the full force of his fury. Without waiting for her, he plowed towards the building. Coming around the other side of the car, Poppy chased after him, through the door and up the stairs to her apartment. Finally catching up with him at her door Poppy poked him in the chest, determined to tell him just how childish he was being. “You know what Tora, grow up! You’re being ridiculous; you can’t have actually wanted to hurt Julri just for touching my hand.”

“You’re right,” He said in a tone that was deadly serious, “I didn’t want to hurt him.” Tora breathed deeply, before uttering “I wanted to kill him.” Poppy took a step back, horrified by his confession. She didn’t doubt him for an instant though, having annunciated every word perfectly, Poppy knew every syllable he had voiced was truth. She searched his face, startled by what she saw there. She had seen him fix that predatory stare on others before, but never her. Desperate to break the stillness between them, Poppy grasped for something to say, something to make him see reason.

“Tora, you know Julri and I were together. I know I was a virgin when we met, but it’s not like he was a monk. He used to kiss and touch me all the time.” Poppy knew it was a mistake as the words fumbled stupidly out of her mouth. 

Tora was on her in less than a second. Poppy struggled to suck in air as her back slammed against her door. Tora’s right hand supported her weight, his fingers digging into the meat of her ass cheek; the other had her by the throat, holding her still as he punished her mouth with his kiss. Her feet dangled uselessly on either side of his hips, as he crushed his member against her jean clad core. “Open. The. Fucking. Door. Poppylan.” He ground out against her lips, never removing them from hers. 

Fumbling with her left hand against the door, Poppy groped desperately for the door handle having no desire for her neighbours to see Tora like this. She let out a relieved squeak against his lips as she felt the door give way behind her. Barrelling through the doorway, Tora kicked it closed behind them violently. Striding across her apartment, Tora kept her pinned to him, crushing her tiny frame into his, all the while forcing her mouth open with his demanding tongue. His right hand was still on her ass, his left having relinquished his hold on her throat in favourite of cupping the back of her head. Ensuring she wouldn’t be able to put any distance between their lips, not that she was trying. His hot little Bobby was kissing him back with a fevered pitch.

His hands grasped her thighs, thrusting her away from him and onto the bed. “Don’t ya fucking move,” he growled as she bounced from the impact, her hair flying wildly around her face, her lips swollen from his kisses. Raising his left arm above and behind his head he bunched the collar of his t-shirt in his fist before ripping it over and off his body. 

Poppy watched , utterly transfixed, her mouth having gone dry. Tora was breathing heavily, his eyes hooded as he stared down at her in all his bare chested glory. He made for an intimidating site, his tattoos catching the light of the midday sun, the side of his face in shadow. Good god the man was a beast. With no warning, Tora grabbed her ankles, pulling her to him, intent on erasing any and every memory she had of that puny worm ‘Julri’. Pulling her to her feet he grabbed the hem of her camisole before tugging it up.

Poppy blinked down at the black and violet puddle Tora had made out of her camisole and cardigan. Still staring, she suddenly felt cold as she noticed her bra flying towards the floor to join them. Grabbing her right breast roughly, Tora’s right hand cupped her face, turning her attention back to him. “Keep your wits Bobby, ya gonna need them.” He muttered before devouring her lips. Poppy couldn’t breathe, between Tora’s tongue down her throat, his thumb strumming a nipple and his forearm at her back she thought she might just suffocate. Then suddenly, she was on the bed again. She only had a moment to contemplate the ceiling before she was face down on the mattress, two fingers from each of Tora’s hands hooking into the waistband of her jeans. 

With a quick jerk, Tora forced her jeans down over her hips, pulling them the rest of the way down her shapely legs. Closing his fist around her now bare ankle, Tora flipped her back over, taking in his work. She was devastatingly beautiful, her hair spread messily around her head, eyes wide, lips swollen, chest heaving as she panted for him. Flexing his bicep, he brought her foot to his shoulder, Poppy squealed as he pulled her lower body up and off the bed. 

Tora smirked at her reaction; he eyed the delicate ankle wrapped tightly in his fist, enjoying the way the string straps were swathed around her skin. Looking down at her wickedly, he envisioned her breasts bound. Hell yeah, he was definitely tying her up one day. 

Bending down, he left her foot over his shoulder, forcing her knee to bend back and away, leaving her wide open for him. With one hand, he snapped open the button on his jeans, the sound of his zipper rattling around in Poppy’s ears. Hooking his thumbs in his own waistband Tora pushed his confines down his hips, just far enough to free himself. He gazed down at his goal, her violet, lace, thong covered core. It was calling for him, he could smell her arousal. He had waited long enough. 

Poppy threw her hands over her eyes, moaning as she felt Tora's big palm settle on the inside of her thigh, forcing her to spread even wider. “I’m gonna fuck ya now Bobby. And I’m not gonna be gentle. Ya pissed me off, I’m gonna teach you a goddamn lesson.” Tugging her panties aside, he thrust inside her. Grabbing her hips, fingers digging into the flesh, he crushed her lower body to him. Giving her no time to adjust, he punished her, pumping violently, taking sick pleasure in every emotion flitting over her face. How dare she bring up another man touching her? Reaching for her breast he tweaked a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching just hard enough to get a guttural groan outta her. “That’s right baby, tell me how much ya want me,” he growled. 

“Tora!” Poppy screamed the pressure was too much; he was stroking her deep, no mercy in his movements. She had done it this time. Why couldn’t she keep her mouth shut? What did she expect after poking the Tiger with her barb? She felt impossibly full. He had never taken her like this. Rough, sure, but this…this was violent. He was furious.

Flipping her over once more, Tora snapped her hips back to him, slipping into her heat again. Poppy raised herself onto hands and knees, trying to take back any sense of control. Tora wasn’t having it. His left hand curled around the back of her neck, forcing her face into the mattress as he overtook her, bracing his weight on his left hand, splayed next to her head. “Fuck, your pussy’s tight.” He rumbled enjoying the way her walls milked him. If he was a religious man, he’d have no trouble believing the wicked little siren beneath him had been moulded just for him. 

Snaking his fingers into her hair, Tora pulled her head back viciously. Making her look at him. “Whose pussy is it baby?” He growled in her ear. “M-mine?” Poppy sputtered lost in the ecstasy he was giving her. Releasing her, Tora came to his knees, gripping her hips harshly, he picked up the pace, moving her closer to the headboard with the force of each merciless thrust. “Wrong answer sweetheart, try again.” He rumbled around grit teeth, the muscle in his jaw twitching. 

Poppy was having trouble thinking, her mind a puddle of goo with the way he was moving inside her. Tora reached under her, thrumming her clit with his thumb. She screamed, she was so close to the edge. So. Damn. Close. “Ah ah darling,” Tora smirked moving his thumb away, “not until you answer the question.”

“Ahhh! Please Tora! Please!” Poppy cried uselessly, tears forming in her eyes, she needed to cum. Poppy screeched as the slap resonated in the small room, Tora’s talented fingers soothing the mark his palm had just made. 

He knew it shouldn’t, but her cry just made Tora hotter. He needed to wrap this up before he came apart himself. Giving her bottom another slap, he demanded once again that she answer his question. “Yours!” Poppy wailed. “It’s yours Tora! Only yours!”

“Right answer,” He growled as he reached beneath her, massaging her clit with his calloused fingers until she was screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs. Her walls clenched around him. Throwing his head back Tora rode her harder, racing for his own release. He delivered three more gruelling thrusts before spilling himself in her. His body falling over hers, bracing his weight on either side of her shoulders, he noticed her fists balled into the sheets by the top of her head for the first time. He was panting hard, his breath blowing loose strands of her hair around. 

Rolling off of her, and onto his back he let the silence envelope them for a few minutes. Finally coming down off his fury high Tora was starting to feel guilty about what he had done. She hadn't moved at all, fists still bunched over her head, face pressed into the mattress. He shouldn’t have manhandled her so roughly. She was so little. He reached out to rub her back soothingly. “Hey,” he whispered, more than a little chagrined, “you okay?”

Poppy’s head shot up before whipping around to stare at him. “Me? Are you ok? You just said you instead of ya.” She remarked, flipping onto her side. Tora smirked at her, of course she had picked up on that. “but ya, I’m fine, that was amazing Tora. I mean, I think it’ll be a few days before I’ll be able to walk properly again but I definitely enjoyed it.” 

Exhaling through his nose, Tora closed his eyes, giving into the exhaustion he was feeling after their escapade. “Come ‘ere sweetheart.” He coaxed, extending his arm towards her. She scooted over to him, her soft curves moulding themselves against all his hard plains. His hand came down to cup her bottom, her thigh hooked lazily over one of his. 

Poppy gazed up at him, his face finally relaxed. She decided she liked him much better this way. Not that he wasn’t thrilling when fired up, she just thought he deserved to be at peace when he was with her. He was very tight lipped about his job, but he dropped enough hints for her to know he hardly ever let his guard down. It was exceedingly rare for her to see him so calm. “Hey Tora?” she questioned softly, he grunted in reply, “did you mean it,” she blushed, “what you said about my…” she couldn’t say it. 

“Ya pussy?” Tora supplied, a smirk toying at the corner of his mouth. “Damn right I did. I told ya I was gonna teach ya a lesson.” Poppy gasped burying her head into his shoulder. “What?” He grunted, cracking one eye to look down at the top of her head. 

“That’s very neanderthalish of you Tora,” She muttered into his ribcage. He laughed openly at that. “Oh ya Bobby, I’m a good old fashioned caveman. Ya’d do well to remember that the next time you wanna remind me another man ‘s tasted your mouth.” Poppy giggled. The sound making him smile before letting his head fall again the bed once more.


	2. Tell Me It's Not Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song suggestion: It's not over - Daughtry (for Julri) My Girl - Temptations (for Tora)
> 
> There's another chapter to this, maybe two if I decide to break it up. Enjoy!

Julri kicked the stone by his foot for the sixth time, taking shuffling steps, his hands stuffed in his pockets dejectedly. What a great day this had turned out to be, he thought sarcastically, snorting at his own misery. He should be upset that Mimi had dumped him. He wasn’t though; instead he couldn’t get Poppy’s face out of his head. Her beautiful smile as she stared at that goddamn giant. Julri bit his lip, looking around anxiously; almost afraid someone would hear his thoughts, a plan forming. 

He would do the only thing he hadn’t tried yet. He’d go see Poppy, at her apartment. Drawing his phone from his pocket he clicked on her name. He scrolled through their old messages until he found her address. It only crossed his mind briefly that a better boyfriend would have memorized it. Sighing heavily, he typed it into his map app, feeling another twinge of guilt. He hadn’t helped her move in, blowing her off to hang out with Mimi. He felt like trash thinking about her struggling on her own with all those boxes…she hadn’t even been mad. Instead, she’d said she understood his work had to come first. After all, that’s what she was doing moving to the city, putting her work before their relationship. 

That thought had his stomach flipping. Was that why he had cheated on her? For leaving him behind? Originally, he had justified it to himself by blaming her for never…no…that wasn’t right. There was no justification for what he’d done. His face fell further as he turned the next corner. He was a real shit bag. Poppy was right to have said all those things to him today. If he were in her shoes, he probably wouldn’t want her back either. Just then an unbidden image of her kissing the colossus flashed behind his eyes. Julri frowned. He supposed he should be mad that she had moved on, but really he was just sad, and really hoped he wasn’t too late. He was going to make this right between them. She’d understand, see reason. This was all just a mistake on both of their parts, letting other people worm their way between them. It had only been a few months. Whatever she had with that guy wasn’t worth throwing away what she had with him.

Lost in his thoughts Julri paced past a flower store before back peddling hard. He couldn’t go see Poppy empty handed. He needed to show her he was going to change. He was going to be a better man for her. She deserved it. He had never appreciated her the way he should have. If she forgave him, he was going to do everything in his power to prove he knew how special she really was. Stepping into the shop Julri looked around for the largest bouquet he could find. Opening his wallet, he was dismayed to realize he had just enough to buy them, or a train ticket home, having left his credit card in his other pants. He contemplated the flowers sullenly. 

Casting his eyes on the smaller bouquet to his left, he wondered if they would be good enough. He could afford those ones no problem. Poppy’s new bracelet popped into his head. The brute had paid fifty bucks for the five dollar trinket… Julri’s brows drew closer together as his frown deepened. He had to get them. He couldn’t cheap out. She wouldn’t know how serious he was otherwise, and, if things went well, maybe she’d let him stay. On the couch of course, he wasn’t foolish enough to think she’d change her tune that quickly. At the very least she might help him out with the ticket. After he explained everything and promised to wire her back the money as soon as he got home. He wasn’t about to mooch off his girlfriend. Mind made up, he grabbed the flowers and marched up to the counter to pay. 

~ ~ ~

Tora sat up, gently untangling himself from Poppy, craving a cigarette. Tucking himself back into his jeans, he re-buttoned them before standing. Poppy eyed him greedily from her spot on the bed, enjoying the way his muscles strained under his skin with each small movement. Brushing his hair from his face, intent on putting it in a bun Tora snorted at her. “Take a picture darlin’, it’ll last longer.”

“No Tora, I would never abuse your privacy like that,” Poppy teased, referring to the rather scandalous picture he had snapped of her on the day they met. 

“Ouch Bobby. Shots fired,” Tora teased, flashing her a rare smile. “You know we’ve been over this, that was a mistake, how was I supposed to know you’d have your girls out.” He explained, waving animatedly at her bare chest, his hair now secured in a loose knot.

Poppy devolved into giggles, standing herself, she wiggled her hips as she pushed her ruined panties down. Naked as the day she was born, aside from the shoes of course. And damn, he liked those shoes. “I know Tora, I’m just teasing you.” She tossed over her shoulder as she headed for the shower. Tora cocked his head, a small smile on his lips, admiring the view as she strolled away from him. A moment later he heard the water from the shower, “We slept a long time, what do you want for dinner?” She called out to him. 

Rolling his shoulders, he answered her with a non-committal grunt, wanting to have his cigarette before thinking about food. Tossing his gaze around the room he frowned when he couldn’t find his pack. Retracing his steps in his mind, he realized he must have left them in the car. He had been so angry he had forgotten to grab them, come to think of it; he didn’t think he’d even locked his car. 

Pulling open Poppy’s closet door, he dropped to his haunches, dragging his duffle towards him. He had left it here at her insistence. He came to her at such ‘weird’ hours, her word not his, that she demanded he leave a set of essentials with her. He had to admit, she might have had a point. Having clean clothes to change into after a shower at her place was nice. Tora withdrew his hand from the bag, pleased to have found what he was looking for. 

Pulling the black wife beater over his head, Tora moved towards the door. “Be right back sweetheart, left my smokes in the car,” He hollered to Poppy over the sound of the water, her shoes discarded by the front door now. He looked down at his own feet realizing he’d been so hasty in his need he hadn’t even kicked them off. 

Locking her door behind him, Tora took the stairs two at a time, intent on getting back to his sweet little Bobby as quickly as possible. If he was fast enough, he might even catch her before she got out of the shower. Pushing the building’s door open, his brows raised in amused surprise as it slammed into the brick. Maybe, the idea of Bobby in the shower had him a little too excited. He needed to be more careful with his strength, he didn’t think Poppy would be overly impressed with him if she had seen that. 

Reaching his car, Tora walked around to the passenger side, grabbing his smokes from his cup holder before reaching under the seat to retrieve his glock. He frowned at it before lifting the hem of his shirt to tuck it into the back of his waistband. He knew Poppy didn’t like it when he brought it in the apartment but he wasn’t about to risk leaving it in the car. Not in this neighbourhood. The last thing he needed was Vince on his ass for another stolen gun. 

Shutting the door, bending down to lean against the roof, Tora lit his cigarette. Closing his eyes, he placed one big hand on his neck as he rolled it, enjoying each pop and crack. He had been too tense all day. His limbs felt heavy, so did his head. His romp with Bobby had taken more out of him than he thought. He was taking a deep drag when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Stepping off the sidewalk and into the parking lot was a small man carrying a comically large bouquet. Something familiar nagged at him about the guy. He had seen those clothes before. Tora’s eyebrows snapped low over his eyes as he growled around his cigarette. He knew exactly who that was.


	3. A Dangerous Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is it. It's tomorrow (12am). Enjoy! I meant to get the next chapter of Sinnin' up first but I just couldn't leave this one alone. I promise it's coming soon. (On a side note to the ladies in the fast past group on facebook, you're killing me. I love it. I legit live for the commentary.I can’t wait to read what you think about this one!) Chapter 4 coming soon.
> 
> Song suggestions: Get off my back by Bryan Adams (Tora confronting Julri)  
> Special by Ashnikko (Poppy's feelings)  
> Dazed & Confused by Ruel (Tora at the end with Poppy)

Julri was nervous; he had been playing over different scenarios in his head. More than a few of them had ended with Poppy slamming a door on his face. If she was even home yet. He frowned, the thought not even having occurred to him earlier. She might still be on her date with Mr. Good for Nothing. No matter, he’d wait. He’d wait as long as it took. He’d been waiting for her to feel ‘ready’ for years. Of course he could wait a couple hours for her to come home. Besides, he wanted to get her alone. The last thing he needed was Mr. Big n’ Bad messing up his apology. 

Stepping off the sidewalk and into her parking lot he smiled. It had been just over an hour’s walk to her place from the park and his legs were aching. He wasn’t used to the exercise after having had a desk job for so long. Eyes firmly fixed on the door, Julri exhaled deeply before shaking out his arm, intent on giving himself a pep talk. “You got this, it’s just Poppy. Just tell her how you feel, she likes honesty-"

“Step away from the door Julri.” A thundering voice commanded from somewhere behind him. Turning slowly, Julri took in the man that had yelled at him. The monster was draped over a bright red supped up car. His vibrant multi coloured tattoos contrasting against the solid red. Julri gulped as he took in the size of his arms, his tank hiding nothing. The guy wasn’t even flexing, but Julri could still tell the man was ripped from his spot ten feet away. Julri slowly raised his gaze to the man’s face. His long hair was pulled back in a bun, his death glare unencumbered by any loose strands. His cigarette stood perpendicular to his mouth, his lips pressed into a flat line. Julri shivered under the weight of his glare. 

Snap out of it! He told himself, what kind of a man are you? Tell him to bugger off, he can’t keep you from your own girlfriend. This has nothing to do with him! Blustering with more confidence than he truly felt, Julri retorted “and if I don’t? What are you gonna do about it?”

“I’ll put a bullet in the back of ya skull.” Tora responded without stopping to think. God this punk got under his skin, first touching his Bobby and now this. He shouldn’t have said that though. Poppy wouldn’t be very happy if she had heard him. Stepping around from behind his car he lifted the hem of his shirt, letting Julri get a glimpse of what he was packing. Settling onto the trunk of his car, he reached for his cigarette trying to decide how to play this. Normally, the gun was a last resort for him. He much preferred to let his fists do the talking. Coming to a decision, Tora crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for Julri to recover from his shock. The boy was still gapping at him like a fish, the bouquet now hanging limply from his hand.

“You can’t be serious,” Julri gasped, not quite sure which one of them he was trying to convince with his statement.

“Oh I’m dead serious. Ya body would already be in the river,” he said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder, “if I didn’t know it would piss Bobby off.” Tora leaned back further, stretching his legs out in front of him. Closing his eyes briefly he exhaled, trying to dispel his irritation before stabbing the boy with another glare. “I’m not usually this much of a talker.”

“This much of a talker…” Julri repeated stupidly, the man couldn’t be serious. The giant had only uttered three sentences to him. Running over the rest of his statement Julri latched on to the only part that made sense to him. “She’d be mad at you. Right! She’d be mad at you! Which means she still has feelings for me!” Julri shouted hopefully. 

Tora’s brows were angled dangerously low for a moment before he smirked, chuckling darkly. “Naw kid, you got it all wrong. She’d be mad cause she’s always harping on me to quit doin’ shit that could get me locked up again. She likes me ‘round ya know.” 

Not taking the hint, Julri felt his own anger simmering to the surface. Who was this guy? What was Poppy doing messing around with him? This guy was bad news and no good for her. The guy was probably Yakuza with all his tattoos. A neck tattoo to boot! Might as well just announce to the whole world he was part of an illegal syndicate! Poppy was tangled up in something she shouldn’t be. He’d help her though. He’d make this guy go away. He was lying! There was no way she would want someone like him around. She was probably just too scared to tell him to bugger off. She had probably said all those horrible things to him today to protect him from this guy. 

Now thoroughly convinced that the larger man was forcing Poppy into a relationship against her will, Julri responded. “Who the hell are you? What are you even doing here?”

Tora was thoroughly amused by the kid’s gusto. He had little hamster balls, just like Bobby. Only Julri’s weren’t cute. They were annoying. Fucker couldn’t take a hint if his life depended on it. Which he figured, it did if Julri insisted on dragging this out too much longer. “Name’s Tora. I live here with her.” He said, nodding his head towards Poppy’s balcony. “ –the fuck ya doing ‘ere?” He was exaggerating greatly, he may keep some of his shit here, and spend more time here than he did his own place but he secretly doubted Poppy would agree with his statement. The kid didn’t need to know that though. 

Julri was flabbergasted. It had only been two months. How could she have possibly moved on that fast? Living together? Impossible. It was all way too soon. There was no way Poppy was sharing her bed with this animal. “You’re lying! There’s no way you’re living together! You don’t even know her name! It’s Poppy not Bobby you moronic muscle bound lughead!”

The vein on the right side of Tora’s forehead was pulsing, his eyebrow twitching, “Careful pipsqueak. You’re a little too small to me calling me names don’t ya think?” As Julri was preparing to launch another foolhardy verbal assault, Tora’s gaze flitted to something above his head. “Say a motherfuckin’ word and I’ll break ya neck,” Tora warned, leveling him with a quick glare before returning his gaze skyward. As long as the punk kept quiet, there was no way Poppy would be able to see the little snot.

“Tora? You ok? What are you doing down there? Thought you were only going to be a minute?” Poppy’s concerned voice fluttered down from above them. Tora couldn’t help but smile at her, his irritation momentarily forgotten. She looked amazing, all that creamy skin on display. The thought briefly crossed his mind that she was trying to tempt him into another round. 

Trapping his cigarette between his fingers, Tora pulled it away from his mouth before responding. “Sorry sweetheart, just having a smoke while I take care of some business. I’ll be up in a minute.” Tora shot Julri another warning glare, he could just tell the idiot was gonna say something. In an effort to keep the other man quiet he added, “and put on some damn clothes woman. That towel don’t cover much!”

Poppy was giggling. Giggling! Julri could feel his heart breaking all over again. “I will! Also, you never answered me about dinner, I’m making rice balls. Hope that’s okay.” Her voice was like a thousand knives to his heart.

“Ya gonna make ‘em into Tigers for me again?” Tora shouted up to her hopefully. 

“You bet!” She threw down to him before turning to head back inside. 

Waiting until he was confident Poppy was out of earshot, Tora finally acknowledged Julri’s existence again. The man was looking like a kicked puppy. “Ya can open ya gob now. She’s gone.”

“She makes you rice balls?” Julri blubbered, feeling the tears welling behind his eyes. 

Tora plopped his cigarette back in his mouth before replying “Heard ya didn’t like them. –the fuck is wrong with ya? That shit ‘s adorable.” Tora watched impassively as Julri’s face contorted in pain. 

“She really doesn’t want me any more does she,” Julri stated sadly. Eyeing Tora cautiously, he decided to try another route; he was definitely discouraged, but not quite ready to give up yet. “Will you please let me talk to her? Just to say goodbye? To say I’m sorry?” Julri knew his blustering wouldn’t get him anywhere. Tora seemed to like Poppy though, Poppy was sweet. Maybe, if he was sweet…

“Fuck no.” Tora spat, folding his arms tightly over his chest. –The fuck was this punk playing at pulling a 180 like that? “Imma tell ya what’s gonna happen now.” He stated coldly, reaching behind him. “Ya can have five seconds to fuck off n’ never come back. Or, I can shoot ya right now, n’ make sure of it.” he continued, making a show of flicking off the safety before resting the glock against his thigh, lower fingers curled around the grip so tight they were turning white, his trigger finger extended along the barrel. Tora shrugged non-committedly. “Frankly, I’d rather beat ya fool fuckin’ face in n’ toss ya in the river, but then Bobby would start askin’ all kinds of questions…my knuckles n’ all that shit.” He said, grinning ferociously, referencing Julri’s conversation with Poppy earlier that day. 

Julri, gulped audibly, eyeing the gun intently. Throwing his hands up in the air, he let the bouquet fall to his feet. “Don’t shoot!” He yelled, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, “I’m leaving, I’m leaving! I’ll never come back! Just please don’t hurt me!” Julri squealed like a pig as he backed away, finally turning to run. 

Tora watching him flee, his eyes trailing the speck in the distance until he couldn’t see him anymore. Satisfied he wasn’t coming back, he slipped the gun back into his waistband. Pushing off the car, Tora made his way to the door, stopping to consider the flowers. The arrangement was gaudy, little heart balloons poking out from between the poorly placed clumps of flora. Bobby wouldn’t like it at all. Crouching down to his haunches, he pulled a single violet rose from the arrangement. Only then noticing the delicately scrawled note on the small card. 

‘Poopy, my Popsicle, I love you now and always. Please forgive me.’ It read. Julri sure has girly ass handwriting, he thought as he brought the fire of his lighter closer to the edge of the little note. Once it was ash, Tora collected his single flower and kicked the rest of the bouquet into the bushes before heading inside.

When Tora reached the landing of her floor he was struck by the low thuds emanating from behind Poppy’s apartment door. The closer he got to the doorway the louder it got. He knew she liked her music blaring, having told him it didn’t matter considering the apartments above, below and directly beside hers were unoccupied. She had blown the speakers on her laptop the day after she moved in. The ones he had bought her as replacement though were next level. Ronzo had told him they were good but he could literally feel the beat in his chest. He’d have to warn her lest her landlady or neighbours complain. As he approached though he could tell this was not her usual taste at all. Quincey must have been feeding her music again. The man might have fashion sense, but he had horrid taste in music. 

‘Left your dumb ass on read, I'm too healthy, wealthy, well fed, I see better dick up ahead, But I like how you look when you really beg’ letting himself in, he closed the door quietly behind him, sliding the lock in place. 

‘You wish, you wish I missed you, Back the fuck up, I dismiss you’ Tora took advantage of the music to reach her closet without her noticing, crouching down to burying his glock in his duffle.

‘You better stock up on tissues, Jacking off to all my pictures, You wish, you wish I missed you,’ He padded over to the kitchen, watching her now while he leaned in the doorway. Poppy was in her short shorts and v neck t-shirt, dancing as she fried beef on the stove. 

‘Back the fuck up, I dismiss you, You better stock up on tissues, Jacking off to all my pictures’ She sang along, bleeping herself on the curse words. She was so damn adorable. ‘You're not special, it's not cute, Only one strike, then you get the boot, There was potential in you, You should get "fuckboy" tattooed’

“Oh!” She cried, finally noticing him. Grinning at him, she brushed by, going to her laptop to stop the music. The silence that followed was defining. She tapped the keys quickly before one of her favourite songs began at a significantly quieter decibel. Turning her face to him, she brushed by him again, reaching up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek “what took you so long? You were gone for quite a while. Dinner’s almost ready.” Tora grabbed her hand, fiddling with the bracelet he had bought her before releasing her again. He liked it. It was the only thing other than the speakers he had been able to get her without hearing a protest speech. Something about being an independent woman and being able to take care of her own needs. He knew his Bobby was fierce, he just wished she'd let him take care of things for her more often. Like he had today, he thought, a grin crossing his face before the possible consequences of his theatrics sank in. Today. Shit. Poppy could never know about today. She was eying him suspiciously now, still waiting for a response. 

“What’s with the song choice?” He asked, neatly evading her question. A blush stained her cheeks as she ignored him, choosing instead to focus on the meat. “Come on sweetheart, I heard that shit from the stairs. It ain’t ya at all. Quincey give it to ya?”

“Ya actually he did, said it would make me feel better. I was texting him while you were outside. I guess Julri got under my skin today too. Just wanted to get the anger out you know? The lyrics are pretty applicable.” She explained giving the beef a final flip before plating it. Turning to face him, a plate in each hand, she just about dropped them. 

Tora was holding out a beautiful violet rose to her. “ ’Ere sweetheart, trade ya,” he teased, taking the larger portion from her. 

“Tora,” Poppy breathed with wide eyes, “this is beautiful! Where did it come from?” She asked, immediately moving to put it in water, her dinner forgotten on the counter.

“Didn’t I tell ya not to ask questions ya don’t want to know the answer to?” He asked around a mouthful of rice, brow raised teasingly. 

“Ok Tora, different question,” she stated, brows drawing together in suspicion. “Is this because you’re still feeling guilty about this afternoon?” She studied his face. He had seemed so concerned earlier. He was always like that after rough sex, no matter how often she assured him he wouldn’t break her, he still worried about their size difference. “I told you that you don’t need to feel bad, I enjoyed it. I’m sorry for what I said; I know you’re possessive of me. I shouldn’t have riled you like that.” She reassured, picking up her plate, beckoning him to the table. 

Tora smirked at her, so like his Bobby, apologizing for his animalistic behaviour. Didn’t matter how possessive he was. He wasn’t about to have her feeling like crap over his short-tempered reaction. “Don’t be stupid. Ya should be able to talk about whatever ya want without worrying ya gonna set me off. Ya should be telling me ‘bout ya feelings. Not Quincey.” He countered taking a seat. 

Her smile was back, lighting up his life again. “You mean it? I can talk about whatever I want?”

“Course,” He muttered around a chunk of beef.

“Why purple? Why not red?” She asked taking a delicate bite of her meal. 

It took him a second to realize she was asking about the flower. Of course she wanted to know more. He’d preformed quite the magic trick, making it appear out of thin air, considering the lack of flower shops in walking distance. “Well,” he supplied, putting down his rice ball, “it’s unique. Like ya, and…” Poppy was hanging on his every word, both surprised and moved by his romantic gesture and reasoning. Tora grinned widely, his handsome dimples doing things to her breathing. 

“Yes?” Poppy exhaled, leaning in closer to him, wondering what other sweet nothings might leave those scrumptious lips of his. Poppy shook her head to clear it. He had said something, his lips had moved, “huh?” she muttered reflexively.

“I said,” Tora repeated humorously, “it reminded me of ya panties.” Poppy’s mouth was hanging open in shock. “Ya heard me sweetheart.” Poppy harrumphed, blushing as she returned her attention to her food, determined not to talk to him for the rest of the night. Planting his right hand on the table next to her plate he snaked his left around the back of her head, pulling her to him before planting a kiss on her lips. “But mostly cause it’s beautiful, and reminded me of ya.” Pulling back he settled back into his seat, enjoying her shocked expression. “Come on love, eat your dinner.” He said shooting her a wink. 

Later that night, as Poppy slept peacefully beside him, he reached over her, picking up her phone he shot Julri a quick text before promptly deleting any evidence of it. Settling back into the bed he pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head lightly. He really had been too rough with her today. 

~ ~ ~  
Back in Moonbright, Julri picked up his phone excitedly. Poppy had sent him a message! She must have found out what that brute Tora had done to him! She was probably texting to apologize for his behaviour and tell him she loved the flowers! He read it, all the colour draining from his face. The message glowing in the darkness of his bedroom.

contact her in any way and you're a dead man.


	4. Final Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the final chapter of Regret. Originally it was one but I split it for two reasons. The first because it was a beast of a chapter, second due to violence in the second half. If that's not your cup of tea just consider the story done at the end of chapter 3. I split it where I thought it made a pretty decent ending. 
> 
> Heavy trigger warning on this one. I was out for blood. ***GRAPHIC VIOLENCE*** You've been warned. 
> 
> As always, your feedback is welcome and encouraged!
> 
> Song suggestions:
> 
> Kill you by Eminem
> 
> To the man who let her go by Tyler Shaw
> 
> Criminal by Britney Spears (For Poppy)

Julri had booked the day off and caught the train early that morning, intent on catching Poppy at work. He wasn’t foolish enough to go back to her apartment and he couldn’t risk Tora intercepting a text, call or email. He was originally going to let it go. Partially because Tora had made him feel like Poppy was a lost cause, but mostly, if he was being honest, because he was intimidated. He had no doubt Tora would make good on his threat if he had the chance. He had also heard her interacting with the over muscled psychopath. She hadn’t sounded even the least bit afraid, and in a towel to boot! That thought had had his fists clenching at his sides. 

However, a few days later, his anger had subsided. In its place he had felt pity, remembering that Poppy was always too nice and gullible for her own good. Julri would know, he had lied to her enough, and she had just eaten up every one of his excuses. It was possible she had no idea who Tora really was. Julri knew though, and he was going to warn her. The text burning a hole in his pocket would be enough to convince her. She’d appreciate him warning her after she read it. Maybe even invite him for lunch to thank him for looking out for her. Then they could go to the police station and report him, after all, the man had been stupid enough to put it in writing. Poppy would attest to the fact she hadn’t written it. He was sure of that. 

Making his way into the building, he asked the receptionist which floor he would find the editors on before moving over to the elevators. Julri had been nervous since he stepped off the train this morning, second guessing his plan, checking over his shoulder for Tora after every few feet. He knew he was being ridiculous, Tora had no idea he was here. His plan was perfect; he’d get to Poppy without her watch dog ever knowing about it. Despite that self-reassurance though, he couldn’t shake the feeling he was in constant, imminent, danger. 

~ ~ ~

Tora held the door open for Quincey, the bottom of his suit jacket fluttering in the wind. “Hurry it up Princess, I ain’t got all day.” He grated as the diva took his sweet ass time approaching, still fingering nervously through his manuscript. 

“On the contrary Honey, you’re mine as long as I want you,” he stated flippantly, passing by Tora and into Giant Goldfish Publishing’s lobby. Tora inhaled sharply, throwing his eyes skyward, his mouth pressing into a flat line. Deep down, Tora thought Quincey was great, really, he enjoyed how openly ‘him’ he was, owning and embracing his personality blindly. He would even admit to himself that Quincey was his one of his closest friends. However, although Quincey usually treated him as an equal, he would on the rare occasion, let shit like that slip out. Reminding Tora of where he actually stood as guard dog for hire. 

“Ok,” Quincey exhaled, “I’m going to go submit this now, I might even get to see your cute little Poppy!” He gushed. He frowned, Tora was staring right through him. “Hello? Earth to Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy? You in there?” He teased, waving his hand in front of Tora’s face. 

Grabbing Quincey’s wrist, Tora stopped his irritating movements. “Just get on with it. Go do what ya came here to do.” He was looking around the room now, going back into bodyguard mode, assessing the space for threats. There was a woman sitting behind the reception desk directly in front of them, a few people milling around to his left, and a small man waiting for the elevator closer to the back of the building. Tora let his gaze fall over all of them before coming back to settle on the waiting man. Something about him wasn’t right. His body language was radiating anxiety; he kept twitching, checking his phone, head swivelling around on his neck like an owl. Tora scrutinized his profile before realization dawned on him.

“You coming?” Quincey asked. Tora’s brows rose higher than Quincey had ever seen them go, his mouth hanging open in surprise. “Un-fucking-believable” Tora mumbled to himself, momentarily wondering if he had lost his edge, after all, he wasn’t used to having to tell people to fuck off more than once. Quincey poked him in the shoulder, demanding his attention. 

“No.” Tora said, finally acknowledging Quincey’s question, a scary expression settling over his features, “I gotta take a leak. Go without me.” He explained before stomping past the reception desk towards the elevator. 

~ ~ ~

Julri felt him before he saw him, the beast’s hand wrapping itself painfully around the back of his neck, squeezing tight. He could already feel his circulation coming to a standstill. He couldn’t turn his head, the monster’s hand controlling the angle of his skull. “Remember when I said I’d break ya neck? Same fuckin’ rule.” Tora growled into his ear, “Walk. Now.” Tora ordered. Steering them to the left, away from the elevators, towards the men’s room, and more importantly, out of the watchful eye of the cameras stationed all over the lobby. Julri willed himself to scream, to draw attention to them, to save him, but Tora’s grip was so tight his vocal cords wouldn’t vibrate.

Tora shoved him forcefully through the door, sending him sprawling to the floor. Glancing quickly around the room Tora was elated. Too bad for Julri, he thought, fucker’s luck had just run out. The room was empty and he’d be willing to put money down that Poppy didn’t know either of them were in the building yet. He figured he had a solid five to ten minutes before Quincey came back. With that thought, a sadistic smile flayed itself wide over Tora’s lips. Reaching down, he grabbed a fist full of Julri’s hair dragging him across the tiled floor towards a stall, ignoring the man’s pathetic cries, Julri’s feet kicking out uselessly. 

“What are you doing!? Where did you come from?! What are you doing here!?” Julri shrieked, trying to twist away from Tora’s unrelenting grip.

Kicking the stall door open with more force than necessary, Tora forced Julri face first into the toilet, taking great pleasure in the way his forehead and nose bounced off the bottom of the bowl. Tora braced his free hand against the wall, bending slightly at the shoulders, holding Julri’s head still while the rest of his body thrashed violently. Suddenly, Poppy’s face flashed in his mind’s eye and Tora lost his smile. She was going to be livid when she found out he’d killed her ex. Pulling Julri’s head up for a breather, Tora let him suck in three greedy gulps of air before returning him to the water. Come to think of it, any corpse in her work place would probably fuck up her day; let alone someone she knew.  
Tora repeated the dance, letting Julri up long enough to entertain a small, wheezed, “Please” between gasps. Tora smirked, he couldn’t help it. He just hated Julri’s smug little face so much. Seeing him beg for his life just gave Tora his jollies. Pushing his head harder into the bowl this time, Tora thought of Quincey. Hell, Quince would be just as pissed as Poppy. It wouldn’t do to have a body turn up in his publisher’s place the same day he delivers his first manuscript to them. Julri’s thrashing was getting worse, Tora detachedly wondered if he would pass out soon. That wouldn’t do either. If he couldn’t kill him he was at least gonna teach the punk a lesson. 

Julri was finally free of the water, the stench of shit and piss clung to his wet hair as he felt the world spinning around him. He could taste blood on his lips and his head was throbbing from where it had hit the porcelain. Then he was falling backwards again, lower body sliding across the floor. “No more, please, please!” He wailed as he was forced onto his stomach. Tora’s knee was digging painfully into his back, his massive left foot inches from Julri’s eyes. “Please, please, please, don’t kill me,” he whimpered, tears, snot and blood mixing on his terror filled face. He knew he should be trying to fight back but he couldn’t, he was exhausted already, the near drowning having taken everything out of his body.

“Ok Julri. I’m not gonna kill you, we’re gonna play a game instead since ya seem so intent on wanting to fuck with me.” Tora spat, pulling his right arm up and back at an angle Julri was sure would snap it in two if Tora applied much more pressure. “First we played hide and seek, and guess what fucker? I found you.” Julri was sobbing openly, moaning as Tora wrenched his arm a little further back. “Now we’re gonna play piggy. Ya know it?” Tora didn’t wait for a reply; instead he grabbed hold of Julri’s thumb, breaking it. “This little piggy went to market.” Tora seethed sadistically, Julri wailed in pain, blubbering harder. 

“And this little piggy,” Tora said grabbing hold of his pointer finger, “went to see Poppy cause it doesn’t fucking listin’” he ground out, dislocating the digit. Julri was seeing white, his finger and thumb throbbing in time together, the pain in his nose and forehead forgotten. “STOP! Oh GOD PLEASE STOP!” He howled. 

Tora ignored his plea, “This little piggy,” he spat, beginning to enjoy this, “did a shitty thing to Poppy.” He continued, breaking his middle finger. Julri was full on screaming now, begging for mercy, begging him to stop.

Tora ignored every word. “This little piggy, touched my Bobby,” he seethed, twisting Julri’s ring finger at an unnatural angle until he heard a satisfying pop. “And this piggy,” he grinned, taking hold of Julri’s pinky,“is never gonna touch anything again.” He explained pulling his switchblade from his pocket with his free hand, flicking it out by his shoe, letting Julri see the length of the deadly blade. 

“No! No! No! Pleeeease! Pleeeaaaaseee! SHTAP! Oh GOD STOP!” Julri bawled hiccupping on his own blood and snot. All he could see were white splotches behind his eyes, the pain was so brilliant.

Julri was babbling, pleading, begging, crying so hard Tora almost felt bad for him…almost. The volume Julri was managing was impressive considering he knew from personal experience the man was in excruciating pain. He imagined Julri was trying to scream at the top of his lungs, probably thought he was succeeding too with how disoriented Tora assumed he was at this point. In reality though, the small man under him was only wheezing. He supposed having just shy of 300 hundred pounds on your ribcage would have that effect on most men though. Pressing the blade against the side of his pinky, Tora gave him a small but deep cut, watching in sick satisfaction as a rivet of blood began running from the wound down the side of his hand before continuing to his wrist. Tora inhaled deeply, preparing to severe it when he was met with the most god awful stench.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” He spat, “Did ya just shit ya self Julri? It’s just a pinky. Not like ya fuckin’ need it. I’m not even takin’ one of the important ones.” Tora stood up, disgusted with the small man. Julri used his freedom to curl into the fetal position, moaning and crying softly to himself as he cradled his mangled hand to his chest. 

Tora was washing his hands now, he had taken care not to get any blood on his body but Julri had been sweating profusely throughout the entirety of their little conversation and his hands felt slimy with the other man’s perspiration. Tora turned to leave before changing his mind. Instead, he walked over to Julri before sinking down onto his haunches. Gripping his face with one hand, Tora pushed his cheeks together, his thumb digging into one, his fingers the other. 

Julri tried his best to back away from the large man’s hand. He couldn’t take anymore. Julri braced himself for more pain, only mildly relieved when it didn’t come. Instead, Tora’s words made him want to shit himself all over again. “That was your final warning. If I ever see ya again, there won’t be another. I’ll just straight up kill ya. Ya feel me?” Julri only whimpered in response. 

Returning to the sink to rinse his once again soiled hands, Tora checked his reflection in the mirror, brushing a lock of hair out of his face before turning to lean against the sink, his back to the mirror. Julri really did make for a pathetic site, he thought, taking in the outcome of his infliction. “Ok Julri, I think we’re done here.” Tora stated flatly, moving towards the door. 

Deciding he just couldn’t resist adding insult to injury, Tora paused with his hand on the door. “Oh and by the way, I gotta say thank ya. If it weren’t for ya cheating on Poppy, I never would have met her. I owe ya one buddy. Get that hand looked after, ya hear? Oh, and just so we’re clear, incase you get anymore bright ideas, the cops aren’t an option, unless of course you want my friends to pay you a visit. And they ain’t as nice as I am.” He tossed over his shoulder. 

Returning to the lobby, Tora saw Quincey waiting for him by the door. “That was a long pee Tora.” Quincey called to him before noticing the look on his face. “Oh my god Tora, you just hurt someone didn’t you?” He whispered conspiratorially once Tora was next to him, “You have that same smug look on your face as you did in the parking garage!” Quincey exclaimed, pointing at him. Tora shot him a look that had his extended finger curling in on itself. Tora was staring at him expectantly, “right, rule one,” Quincey muttered, “don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to. I remember.” 

Back in the bathroom, Julri was whimpering, curling in further on himself. He felt dirty and he could smell his own stench. His hair was dripping, wetting the back of his shirt. He could taste snot and blood in his mouth but overwhelmingly, all he could feel was pain. He wasn’t sure how long he had been on the floor before he heard the door open again, fearing Tora had come back, he started sobbing again in earnest. 

Still in the lobby, Tora flashed Quincey a smirk before placing his hand on the beautiful man’s shoulder, guiding him through the exit as someone started screaming for an ambulance behind them. 

~ ~ ~

Settling back into his yellow sports car, Quincey was recovering quickly from the queasy feeling in his stomach. “So I saw it.” He said glibly. Tora shot him his a curious look, cigarette dangling limply from his lips. “Don’t play dumb Tora,” Quincey continued, waving his finger in Tora’s face, “silver chain, black, yellow and orange rhinestones inlaid about 3 cm apart in an alternating pattern? Don’t play coy.” Quincey was grinning like a Cheshire cat. “As far as costume jewelry goes, it’s a beautiful piece.”

Tora was smirking now, thinking about his Bobby wearing the gift he had given her. Today made four days now that she hadn’t taken it off. A particularly visceral image of Poppy wearing the bracelet and only the bracelet, passed through his mind’s eye. 

~ ~ ~

A few hours, and a more comfortable zip up hoodie later, Tora was on a job for Vince when his phone rang. He answered immediately. “What can I do for ya sweetheart?”

“Tora…apparently a man was taken to the hospital from my office building today. It happened shortly after Quincey left. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it would you?” Poppy’s voice was dripping with suspicion. He was so proud of her. She was so clever. Of course she had pieced it together. Beauty and brains, he was such a lucky fucker. 

“Nope. Sorry.” Tora lied, a shit-eating grin plastered over his face, extremely grateful she couldn’t see him. “I’ll be coming round late tonight.” He said, glancing back at the man tied to the chair behind him, trying to gauge how long this might take him. “Wear the bracelet, and those strappy shoes I like.” He purred into the phone. Poppy squeaked, hanging up on him quickly. Tora smirked to himself, slipping the phone back into his pocket, satisfied that he had sufficiently derailed her train of thought.


End file.
